A Companions Christmas
by Murderbynuns
Summary: As Christmas approaches, the children of time gather to celebrate life and mourn their losses, but little do they know what is waiting for them. Janto
1. Thoughts

**Author: **Sparta

**Title: **A Companions Christmas

**Pairings: **Jack & Ianto

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **As Christmas approaches, the children of time gather to celebrate life and mourn their losses, but little do they know what is waiting for them.

**Chapter Summery: **Ianto is left to prepare the dinner

**Authors Note:**

**A Companions Christmas**

Thoughts

Christmas Eve had finally descended on Cardiff city, Ianto (who had been up since dawn) was nervous as he checked the Turkey for the millionth time that morning. For today wasn't any normal Christmas Eve today was five months after the earth had been unceremoniously dragged back to it's rightful place in the universe by the TARDIS, after all was said and done the ex-companions to the great Doctor had gone their own ways back to their normal lives.

That was until they all received word that Donna Noble, the red head that Ianto seen at the doctors side. the woman had called the Sub wave network an outer space Face book which had made Ianto laugh had fallen. Though not in the traditional way of dieing (not that anyone did that these days) she would no longer remembered, the Doctor, her travels or the new friends she'd made which in Ianto's eyes was sad.

Hey may not of like the Doctor or even met him, but from what Jack had told him travelling with him was like nothing you could dream of and losing that in Ianto's option was a tragedy. Jack hadn't taken the news well (not that Ianto expected him too), Ianto knew that even if he lived half as long as Jack had he'd never truly understand the bond between the Companions had with each other or the Doctor unless he became one of them.

It had been a week later that Jack had come up with his new tradition, and after several phone calls, it was put into play. That was the reason why Ianto had been up since dawn and was running round like a headless chicken. Jack's idea had been that every Christmas (Jack valuation for this was the fact that it was more likely that the Doctor will be around then) that the companions should get together from Christmas eve/day to New Years Day and celebrate everything the Doctor stood for.

So while Jack was back at the Hub setting up the alien alert and automatic alarms, Ianto was now back at home preparing a meal fit for a royal court and what a court it was. Davros called them the children of time, the Doctors human army willing to fight for him at any moment and secretly Ianto agreed with him. He was still afraid that at a moments notice Jack would drop everything including him to be with the Doctor again.

"Hello anyone here?" came a voice from the hallway bringing Ianto back to earth.

"Martha welcome" said Ianto as Martha and another man joined him in the kitchen.

"You must be Tom Milligan?" said Ianto as he shook the man's hand

"Martha how did you get in? Jack didn't break the lock again?" asked Ianto as Martha laughed

"No I used the spare key Jack told me about, but I want to hear about this," said Martha as they headed into the kitchen.

"Jack has a bad habit of losing his keys, sometimes I think he does it intentionally so he has an excuse to kick in the door," said Ianto as he put the coffee maker on.

"That's just typical Jack, not to mention leaving you to do the dinner while he's swaning off somewhere," said Martha with a laugh.

"Hey I don't swan," said Jack as he entered the kitchen, walking over to Ianto and kissing him.

"Martha, Tom nice to finally meet you" said Jack as they sat down to talk and catch up.

_**TBC**_

_**This was going to be a one off but it seems to have grown as I wrote it, tell me what you think?**_


	2. A Family Yet To Know

**Author: **Sparta

**Title: **A Companions Christmas

**Pairings: **Jack & Ianto

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **As Christmas approaches, the children of time gather to celebrate life and mourn their losses, but little do they know what is waiting for them.

**Chapter Summery: **Sarah Jane Smith and Luke make the journey to Cardiff

**Authors Note:**

**A Family Yet To Know**

"Luke come on we don't want to be late and traffics not the best today," yelled Sarah Jane Smith up the stairs as she waited for her 14-year-old son Luke.

She still didn't full understand what she was doing; after all, she barely knew the very outspoken and oversexed in her opinion leader of Torchwood. That also was another reason for her to keep her distance;

_**TORCHWOOD**_

Sarah Jane had lied a little when she had said her dislike of guns was what made her keep her distance, in actual fact it was Torchwood itself. After her own encounter with Yvonne Hartman and Torchwood 1 about her travels with the Doctor she'd swore clear of them.

But now she had to wonder? For all his faults and Torchwood failures Captain Jack Harkness had seem different, he was warmer and kinder not to mention braver. He'd been willing to lay down his life at a moments notice, even now she knew that he couldn't died it did change that she'd started to change her mind about something Torchwood.

When Jack had called her with his idea Sarah Jane had been cautious but when he'd passed on the news about Donna Noble she'd agreed on the ground it would help to get to know the Captain. Nevertheless, sometimes a little research helped so after a long phone call to U.N.I.T and a few called in favours later Sarah Jane had spoke to Martha Jones another of the Doctor ex-companions.

She'd been not only shocked but also amused to hear the stories not only about the immortal Captain Jack Harkness but to hear then from someone who knew him well. She was also surprised to find out that the overly flirtatious man was involved with not only another man but a member of his team too.

"Ready, come on mum or we'll get caught in traffic," said Luke as he raced passed Sarah Jane making her smile

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"So explain to me again why you are cooking the turkey on Christmas Eve?" asked Jack as Ianto tried to shoo his lover out of his kitchen as Tom and Martha watched from the breakfast bar.

"Better still why is he cooking at all when it was your idea?" Martha asked Jack making Jack blush little.

"Unless you want food poisoning I'd say that it's safer that I cook the dinner," said Ianto as Jack stuck out his tongue at Ianto.

"And that's why I wonder how he saves the world all the time" Martha to Tom making him laugh.

"And to answer your question Jack, I'm cooking the turkey now because I don't want to be stuck in the kitchen all day tomorrow while you have all the fun. It's my Christmas too well Yule but I won't argue statistics with you," said Ianto as Martha clapped

"Good for you Ianto, Torchwood aside I think living with Jack alone earns you the right to chill out for once. Just say its Doctor orders," said Martha with a wink and a salute of her coffee mug making Ianto laugh.

"Something's bugging me? Where's Mickey?" asked Martha suddenly remembering their missing allie.

"I sent him to the shop he was hovering around the kitchen, I know you sent him to dement me Harkness" said Ianto as he shot Jack a dirty look getting an innocent '_it wasn__'__t me__'_look from Jack, smacking him on the had with a spoon Ianto sighed.

"That look stopped working two days after we met," said Ianto as Jack huffed and sat at the breakfast bar with Tom and Martha.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Mickey grumbled under his breath about oversexed Captains and their pushy male Welsh lovers, as he arrived a the shop he pulled out the list Ianto had given him up until now he'd not bothered with the little piece of white paper. Reading down the list their was the usual bread, milk, juice but right at the bottom written in Ianto's delicate handwriting was a massage to him.

_Sorry Mickey_

_I know Jack set you up he's an ass and he will always be why change a habit of a lifetime? Get yourself a chocolate and a drink on me and keep the change. _

_I'll deal with Harkness later_

_I _

Mickey laughed at the message, since arriving at Torchwood he been surprised more then once about Jack's lover. Like anyone else, he'd been quick to dismiss the Welshman and just as happy to let him disappear out of mind, that was until Ianto showed his true colours once again. He was cool, calm, calculated and controlled as killed the creature that had attacked them before wiping his hands clean and returning to his usual duties.

After that, Mickey watched him more closely and was surprised to see what he saw, Ianto moved freely and quietly around the Hub with little or no resistance from anyone. Jack would stop him now and again for a kiss, grope, a coffee or occasional sex but never for anything else. Ianto was probably the most dangerous of all the team including Jack and yet he had the most freedom to move a round the Hub unchallenged.

Mickey found the more he watched Ianto the more he felt a sense of pride mixed with pity as he'd listen to the way Ianto was often spoken too. With a sigh Mickey went back to his current activity, once the shopping was over Mickey began the walk back to Ianto and Jack's flat when a car horn caught his attention.

"Mickey Smith fancy seeing you here," said Sarah Jane as Mickey smirked

"Nice to see you too Sara Jane, let me guess looking for Jack's?" asked Mickey as Sarah Jane nodded.

"I'm heading back there myself, Captain Cheesecake is pushing his look with his Welshman," laughed Mickey as Sarah Jane laughed.

"Get in and you can tell me about it" said Sarah as Mickey got into her car.

"Who's the kid?" asked Mickey as he sat next to Luke

"That's my son, Luke meet Mickey Smith, Mickey meet Luke," said Sarah with a laugh as Mickey and Luke hit it off.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Ianto groaned as his back clicked, picking up his coffee Ianto went though to the living room and laughed at the sight before him. Jack was laughing, Martha was shaking her head and Tom was blushing. Spotting Ianto Tom spoke up.

"Ah Ianto please help save me" said Tom as Ianto walked over and sat beside Tom who hid behind him.

"Jack behave and stop coming on to the scared straight man, not everyone can deal with you and you're flirting," said Ianto as Jack pouted.

"Quit it or I will cut off your coffee supply for the week," said Ianto sternly as Jack looked scared at that.

"I'm back," yelled Mickey as he entered the room.

"Martha welcome, hey Dragon boy where do you want this before Captain Cheesecake gets any ideas about picking on me," said Mickey as Ianto got up and smiled.

"Hey less of the cheesecake" said Jack

"I happen to agree with him Captain" said Sarah Jane as she appeared in the doorway.

"Yes Ma'am good to see you again" said Jack as he saluted before seeing Luke

"And you must be Luke, welcome to our home. I'm Ianto, you know Jack, Martha and Mickey but you haven't met Martha's partner Dr Tom Milligan," said Ianto as he greeted Sarah Jane who smiled.

"He's cute and quite the charmer" said Sarah quietly to Marta and Mickey about Ianto

"He makes killer coffee and is more dangerous then he lets on," said Mickey as Sarah Jane nodded.

"Right coffee?" asked Ianto as Sarah Jane smiled

"You read my mind," laughed Sarah Jane as she linked arms with Ianto and followed him into the kitchen leaving Jack and Luke stunned while the other laughed.


End file.
